Snowed In
by Crazee Canadia
Summary: Who knows how a missing controller could lead to being snowed into the house of your rival? oOoWaluigiXLuigi, don't like the pairing, then please don't read or comment. T for kissing. oOo


****Warnings: WaluigiXLuigi, BoyXBoy. Don't like the pairing, don't read or comment, there is a back arrow right up at the top that you can use. If you're curious, do read on, enjoy. ****

* * *

"Sir, I do believe that you have my NES controller."

"Excuse me?"

"My NES controller. I want it back."

Waluigi narrowed his eyes at me before he snarled, "What makes you think I have your stuff, Eyeballs?"

"You've always had a tendency to steal my stuff, mainly my video games." I crossed my arms, "I went to play a game on my NES and I saw that my controller was gone. The last one who was around my system was you."

"Even _if_ I took your controller, Eyeballs, I'd mail it back to you after I was done using it." Waluigi smirked, "But if you still feel that I have it, by all means come inside and look around."

I was surprised at his casual offer to let me look through his house, "Seriously? If you have it why won't you just bring it to me?" I glanced over my shoulder at the weather behind me, snow heavily fluttering down from the clouds.

"I'm being serious, I don't have it. I'm letting you see if I'm telling the truth by offering to let you search my house for a stupid controller." Waluigi stepped to the side, "C'mon, Luigi, you're letting the heat out."

I scoffed, "If anyone's letting the heat out it's you, numb nut." I pushed past him to get inside, merely dumping my coat on the floor before I went straight to his living room. All of his video games were kept in the TV throne that he had, so I figured my controller would be sitting there amongst the tangled mess of cords and cartridges. Imagine my surprise when I saw that everything was neatly organized – all systems sitting on their own spot on the shelves with controllers sitting on their sides, as if they were the arms and hands for the systems.

Waluigi's NES was the first thing that I moved, pulling it out to check and make sure my controller wasn't hidden behind his system. I checked the controllers that were there – all his, not mine. I did this with the rest of the systems he had clustered around his TV before I began digging into the shelves of his bookcase – carelessly dumping all of his oil drilling manuals onto the floor and reshelving them lazily.

After I had searched his bookcase, I began digging everywhere else – his couch, his recliner, the living room closet, his kitchen, his bedroom, his bedroom closet (well, I glanced in there, after seeing a very inappropriate magazine that scared me, I prayed that my controller wasn't actually in that closet), his bathroom, his guest room, his hallway closet, and finally his laundry room.

I groaned as I stormed back into the living room, where Waluigi was sprawled on his couch with his thumbs busily tapping away on his DSi. "No luck, huh?" He asked without looking up.

"Yep," I sighed, "I guess you're right, you don't have it."

"Did you check the basement?"

"T-the what?"

"Basement."

I blinked at him, "W-well, I – I didn't think to look there…"

He snapped his DSi closed and stood up, "C'mon then, I'll unlock it so you can look."

I glanced out the window, "Um, I actually think I should be going, the snow is getting kinda high –"

"It won't take you that long, besides, you're the one who _oh so desperately_ needs his controller." Waluigi pushed me along, down a small hallway that had a door at the end of it.

"U-um, i-it can wait until the weather clears up!" I laughed nervously.

"You're just scared that I'm gonna do something to you in my basement, is that right?" Waluigi deadpanned, punching numbers into the lock on the door.

"N-no! I – uh – I just think that I should get home before the snow gets really bad!" I began backing away, "I don't have to search your basement –"

"I insist!" Waluigi pushed the door open, reaching back to grab my arm and pull me along down the stairs.

"Y-you're insisting is a little bit friendly for you!" I stumbled along after him, feeling the wall beside me as I tried to find a light switch.

"Is it now?" He asked before a light came on, revealing the few cardboard boxes he had in his basement, "Well, there's not much to check down here anyway. I'm sure if I did have your controller, it'd be down here. _If _I had it."

I yanked my arm from Waluigi's hand, shoving past him to plod over to a box, "Fine. Just one quick search."

Going through the boxes took a lot longer than I would have liked it to. I spent ten minutes digging through that first box, admiring some trophies and medals Waluigi had carelessly tossed inside – all scratched and dented "At Least You Tried!" and "Good Job on Fourth Place!" awards that meant nothing, all from various sporting events from the last few years in the Mushroom Kingdom.

The second box was neater, full of shiny and smooth first and second place awards – including the trophy that he _stole_ from me in last years tennis match! I was tempted to take it myself, but I just turned my nose up, calmly placed it back in the box, and folded the top flaps back down.

I looked at the third box and instantly became confused. It was full of a lot of plastic sticks that were shaped funny…

"Ah, don't look in there!" Waluigi snatched the box away, causing me to jump back in shock.

"I thought you went back upstairs?!"

"For a moment!" He snapped, his face turning red. I shrugged and merely moved onto the next box, grimacing at the tangled mess of cords that he had in here. After fishing through them, I figured out they were just cell phone chargers. I looked over my shoulder at him and pointed down at it in curiosity.

"They're useful to make bomb-ombs with."

"Hm, okay."

The rest of the boxes were full of paperwork and fancy cutlery, which is something I would've expected from a man who owns an oil company and steals stuff from Peach's parties without getting caught (to be honest, I didn't care about Peach's stuff, I never did like that woman to begin with).

No controller anywhere to be found. I was disappointed as I folded the last box closed, "Alright, you don't have it. I've searched your entire house. I think I should get going now."

"I told you I didn't have your stupid controller." Waluigi sneered.

"Yes, yes you did." I shut the light off as I went back up the stairs, hoping that Waluigi wouldn't snatch me and force me back down to do who-knows-what. "Well, I guess I'll see you la-" I paused as I passed the window, pushing the curtains out of the way to blink at the sight right outside the glass.

The calmly falling snow had changed into an angry snow storm; I could barely make out the nearest tree. I swallowed, inwardly cursing myself for taking so long to look around Waluigi's house for my stupid controller.

"Oh, look, the storm's here." Waluigi chuckled, "Seems you took a long time, Weegee."

Fists formed by my sides, my eye started to twitch, "I'm still going home. It's just a little snow."

"Are you sure? You might be dumb enough to get yourself lost, Eyeballs~!" I _knew_ he was smiling that disgusting, devious smile of his as he said that.

"I'll be fine." I marched to the door, snatching up my coat and putting it on, "It's nothing but snow." With that, I opened the door, flinched at the sudden cold, and left his house with a slam of his door.

…

But five seconds later I barged back in, leaning against the door as I closed it and panted. "O-okay, m-maybe it's not such a good idea to try to get home in this weather after all. I – I can't feel my face…"

Waluigi laughed, "Trying to act all tough and then running back in like a pansy!"

I stomped my foot, "Shut up, you bastard! You go stand outside for five seconds! Oh wait, you'd get blown away!"

"I can't help that I'm slim." Waluigi ran a hand up his side, smirking back at me, "Well, what're you gonna do now, Eyeballs?"

I took a deep breath, "Waluigi, may I take shelter here until the snow lets up?"

"Of course you may." Waluigi closed his eyes and sighed, "Nobody wants Weegee to be found dead in the snow."

I mumbled as I threw my coat back on the floor, marching into his living room, "Just for that, I'm gonna play your NES."

* * *

"Damn it!" I slammed the controller down on the floor, "Why the heck is the level built like this!? This is stupid!"

"That's _Battletoads_ for you." Waluigi stretched his legs, resting one on my shoulder, "Maybe you shouldn't play in the floor."

"Well, I don't want to sit on your furniture, thanks." I snapped, shoving his leg off, "I'm playing a different game."

"How's about you shut that off for a while?" Waluigi suggested, "You've been playing games for the past four hours, my poor NES must be close to burning up."

I rolled my eyes and shut the system off, "I guess you're right." I turned around to face him, "But now what can I do?"

Waluigi shrugged, "What do you feel like doing?"

"I feel like playing games, but like you said, I've played for four hours." I hummed in thought, "It's past dinner time. You got food?"

"Unless you can make delicacies out of eggplants, ramen, and pocky, got nothing."

I snorted, "Well, that's fine; I'm not hungry anyway…"

Waluigi propped himself up on his arm, "Have you kissed another man before?"

I coughed out of surprise, "What?"

"Have you kissed another man before?"

"Uh, well…" I looked around, "…not, really."

"Do you want to?"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Oh, I see where this is going. Blackmail, huh?!"

Waluigi flicked his hand at me, "Not everything I do is meant for blackmail."

"Pah, sure, whatever. No, I have not kissed another man, and I'm not really interested in it."

"Are you sure?"

"Why? Have _you_ kissed another guy before?"

Now Waluigi was looking at the floor, scratching the fabric of his couch, "A few times."

I stumbled back in shock, bumping into his TV, "A-a few times?!"

Waluigi looked back up to glare at me, "Watch the TV. And yes, a few times."

"Um, well, that's… interesting information." I laughed sheepishly, "So, you've kissed guys before."

"Do you wanna try it? It's not that bad."

"It depends on who it is that you're kissing."

"But at the same time it's their gender."

"I'm pretty sure personality matters more than gender."

"Really now?"

"Yes. I don't want to make out with some idiot who wants me dead."

"Well, just pretend that gender matters for a moment, will you?"

"Oh~ you want to kiss me, aren't you?"

"J-just to see."

"See what?"

"Something."

I shook my head as I smiled, "No, Waluigi, I'd like it if you wouldn't kiss me."

He seemed to slump disappointedly, "Okay then."

The room was silent for a moment before he said, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive," I growled, "Firmly positive."

"Alright then." Waluigi seemed to sigh in frustration.

* * *

It was about ten o' clock when I looked out the window again, grimacing at the new height of the snow outside. With a sigh, and hit my head on the windowsill and started to inwardly sob. I just wanted to go home! It was too awkward for me to be in Waluigi's house, especially after his very personal question; and to make matters worse I actually thought about it and considered asking him if the opportunity was still there.

It wouldn't hurt just to try, would it? Waluigi was handsome in a way; I had to admit that I always thought that of him. Besides, who was going to know? It was just him and me in the house.

I turned from the window, swallowing in nervousness before I spoke, "Waluigi?"

"Weh?" He looked up from his DS system, seeming to be half interested in what I had to say.

"A-are you still… um, up for that… uh… n-never mind." I turned back to the window again, inwardly cursing my bashful nature.

Waluigi chuckled as he snapped his DS closed, "Were you asking if I'd still be willing to kiss you?"

"M-maybe." I said, wincing at how I barely thought about where that answer would take us.

"Y'know, Eyeballs, the offer's still good."

"G-good to know."

"Well?"

I grit my teeth as I told myself that I could do it, it'd be fine just to have one little kiss and no harm would be done. "I'll bite."

"Well, I can't kiss you if you're by the window."

"Because you're too lazy to move," I muttered, leaving the window to sit down next to Waluigi, nervously digging my fingers into the couch cushions, "Okay…"

Waluigi snorted, "Don't be so scared about it, Eyeballs."

I looked down at the floor, "I've barely any experience with kissing."

"I'm sure you'll gain some," he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him, "after we're done here." His purr sent a shiver down my spine, my heart started to beat faster staring back into his tired, lust-filled eyes.

"D-dah – dahhh, r-really now?" I tried to sound snarky, but instead I sounded like a hopeful child.

Waluigi chuckled, "Stop being so nervous." He leaned in, quicker than I would've liked for him to have done so, but I could hear just a hint of sexual frustration in his voice which led me to think he'd really, really wanted this for the past few hours now.

"I'm – I'm not nervous." I replied, leaning back.

"Yes you are, you're moving away." Waluigi narrowed his eyes, following me as I kept on leaning back until he had me pinned against the couch, "Making it harder than it should be, Eyeballs."

I huffed, "You're scaring me by being so bold."

"It's my nature to be bold," he growled, "which leads me to take his opportunity to pounce."

"What are you – hmm!"

He was not too kind when he smashed his lips against my own, grabbing my face with his long hands to keep me in that position. I struggled a little bit before I finally calmed down, tilting my head up slightly so it would be easier to kiss him back.

I figured that would be it, our lips just pressing together like so. That is a considered a kiss, no?

Waluigi scared me, sliding a hand down my side and pinching the side of my thigh. I opened my mouth to yelp, which gave the other man the opportunity to snake his tongue into my mouth and play around. It was disgusting but at the same time… I found it enjoyable.

I shyly decided to try moving my tongue around his, my eyebrows furrowed as I lifted up said muscle and tasted that bland flavor of Waluigi. He seemed to chuckle, his hand that pinched my thigh now resting on my hip comfortably.

Just as I was starting to feel comfortable, he pulled away with that proud smirk of his, "Well, looks like someone was really enjoying himself."

I could feel myself start to blush, "Y-you're the one who –"

"You're the one who nothing." He snapped.

I rolled my eyes, "Well… thanks for letting me… get a chance to experience that."

Waluigi rested his forehead on mine, "How would you like to experience it again?"

I could feel my heart rapidly beat with excitement, "Sure," I smiled, "I don't see why not."

* * *

**** A requested story for someone on DeviantArt, which I finished this morning. This took me... way too long. ;_; And I didn't have to go to school until noon today, so I decided to use my morning and finish this up and upload it.**


End file.
